In many conventional wireless access networks, bandwidth requests by subscriber stations consume a large amount of overhead and collisions of simultaneously submitted requests cause an increase in latency. Thus, what is needed are apparatus and methods that reduce the amount of overhead for bandwidth requests, and apparatus and methods that reduce the latency caused by collisions of simultaneously submitted bandwidth requests.